Meeting a hero
by Zierrana
Summary: I took what I think is a meme, inserting myself to meet a character, just that it isn't my fav one...Warnings: bitchy me, Horrible english and an overly...OOC perhaps?...America. Rated T since I like the letter.


**I am sorry for my grammar, but be as hard as possible, so I can improve. **

**Well this is...An interesting story...More notes down**

Alfred sat impatiently, waiting for some girl to arrive. His boss, the most awesomest he have had in a while, had said he was gonna talk with a student studying something. What it was she was studying he didn't know since he hadn't bothered listening to what his boss had said and frankly speaking he didn't care either. He had a meeting soon, in _his_ capital, and he needed to present his new plan about global warming. This time he _knew_ they would like it since it was his awesomest plan ever!

A sudden knock on the door, very faintly to be honest, caught his attention from his totally awesome notes (for a normal human they'd look like a mess but he doesn't have to know).

"Come in!" He said cheerfully. Maybe this meeting would be quickly finished if he made her come in earlier.

The door opened and a girl, or maybe a young woman entered the room. She looked to be somewhere in high school or maybe would start college. Her brown hair was tied in a pony tail and her bangs were so long that they seemed to be framing in her face. By those observations she looked like a mix between Marianne Bonnefoy and Mercedes Hernandez Carriedo. Alfred had seen enough latin americans so he could she was under that category but obviously not that much. She was mixed out with a lot other people so he couldn't exactly tell how much of her was latin descendant but whatever. None of that mattered when he looked at her eyes. They were a mix of brown and golden and they were rock hard, and covered by glasses. He wasn't sure what to think of this girl at all.

"Alfred F. Jones, I presume?" He nodded as kept staring at her. He could see her lose patience. "Unlike you, I have a plane to catch and I would actually like for this to be over and done with when it arrives."

"Miss, I assure you th-"

"I am no miss! Who do you think you are since you are calling me that?"

Alfred stared at her. She looked mad, and there was something there that reminded him of someone but he couldn't exactly tell who.

"But you are a girl and you definitely don't look like you are old enough to be married...Right?"

Seriously, she definitely scared him with her cold stare into his eyes. He couldn't tell if she was bored, amused of just plain annoyed. He had to look away from her staring, 'cause you know, someone staring at you is kinda creepy. That's when he realised she was smiling.

"You can call me with my first name you know, it's Nadia for your information _AND_ I expect you to pronounce it correct as well. Meaning, pronounce it Na-Di-A not Na-dja. I don't need the headache I know I will get if you pronounce it _American.__" _ Her last word was toned as it was some kind of disease. And it finally hit him.

"Hey! Your accent...It's strange! Once second it sounds american, next it sounds british!" He finally realised why he had been to annoyed when she spoke longer sentences, her english was really weird. He hadn't heard british accent in a while, since Arthur had been too busy visiting islands under british rule. He didn't get why though, it wasn't like there was many of them anyway.

She rolled her eyes, clearly thinking he was stupid. Alfred felt really offended when she did that, even if he didn't really know why. Arthur did that all the time but this girl _really_ bothered him and he felt anger rising inside of him.

"Mr. Jones, I assure you that it is a correct statement. My english sounds weird since I am not born in a country where english is the first language. And of course my english is then affected by from where I hear english, and lately it's been Great Britain." She sighed, almost like she didn't get why they were talking about this. "If it's okay with you, could we get started? Not to sound rude but I don't much time left and this might take a while"

"Yes mi- I mean Nadia" He saw her flinch, why did she do that? If was her that said that it was okay saying her name. And he had pronounced it correctly...Maybe. He stopped being sure since this girl was kinda scary.

_*insert very long discussion*_

He hated this girl. Officially he couldn't hate anyone, but this girl drove him nuts! She managed to sound kinda like Alice, being as annoying as that commie Russia and at the same time glare at him just like Rosanna does...What have he done? He was just defending his awesome history, not doing things like...like...Russia!

They had started to talk politics and then she started complain about how badly the americans handle the economics crisis. She had even dared to take in the revolutionary war into that thinking process. Something about that the awesomest people in the world, meaning his, was afraid of the taxes and that is why the country is going right down the drain. Totally wrong of course, but after about an hour discussing this, more like arguing though, he just wanted one thing. Please don't let Arthur arrive early to their meeting. He would so totally unawesomely enter the fight and stand on the girl's side. He was a sore looser after all, he still can't get over Arthur had lost the awesome him! He ignored the tiny voice in his head that maybe he was a bad winner instead, those voices are meant to be ignored, after all if you listen to them you turn into that commie or even worse, England.

When you speak about the devil, someone knocked on the door three times and the walked in. Eng...Unite...Arthur, okay, entered the room just as the girl caught her breath to start a new rant. It was quite obvious that she hadn't noticed the englishman entering the room, but as the gentleman he always claimed he was, he kept quiet.

"Listen to me here, Mr. Jones. It because of _your_ country's inability to take care of a government, to have any kind of taxes and the irresponsibility to join stupid wars in the middle east that this crisis is the same crisis as the one 2008 that _you_r country started. Just because you were _spoiled_ while you were under british rule, doesn't mean that you can continue to act like a spoiled brat that doesn't understand that sacrifices are necessary. Taxes are a necessity, peace is a necessity and having allies is important. Just because the United States of America _used__to__be_a superpower, doesn't mean that what you did at the peak of your power won't bite you in the ass."

She took a breather here, and Alfred was still astonished that she managed to say all that in pretty much one breath. This girl wasn't so bad at speaking at least.

Both of their attention shifted to the englishman that had been quiet for that rant but now had started to applaud to her. They both stared at him, the girl wondering where he came from and Alfred in shock. Did Arthur agree with her? That's impossible, Alfred was awesome and Arthur knew that!

"I've bee trying to tell that fool that his economy, unfortunately, affects us as well and that he should try to take some responsibility for his actions." Arthur said, as he was still clapping his hands.

The girl seemed to be so shocked that she wanted to get away as fast a possible, so she grabbed her things and tried to get out. But before she left the room with red cheeks, she turned around to Alfred.

"Thank you for accepting me here today, and I am sorry that I was rude." She smiled a weak smile and turned around fast and seemed to run the fastest she could away from there. Alfred and Arthur watched the girl run away and Arthur smiled. Alfred couldn't help to smile as well. This day maybe wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Interesting girl, she seemed to catch the problems easily. I'd like to see her again, was it Sweden that talked with your boss about letting her talk to you?" Once again, Arthur seemed to know a lot more than Alfred and he just shrugged. The girl wasn't his problem, and if that scary scandinavian dude had talked with his boss, then he had. He just hoped that his boss, no matter how awesome he was, wouldn't get this kind of idea again. It took too much strength to fight with a human without revealing himself, as she had pretty much ranted about him. Evil girl, he wouldn't be surprised if she was a commie...Or a terrorist...Whatever that was worse nowadays. He never remembered what he was fighting at the moment. He quickly returned to his table, grabbed his papers and hoped that the meeting that Arthur wanted to have about their relationship would go fast. Thanks to that girl...Nadia? He had found some flaws in his awesome presentation.

"So Arthur, what did you want?" He missed the proud look on Arthur's face as he sat down where the girl sat before and started talking.

**Had enough of American OOC'ness? don't worry, so do I. I'll never write him agaiN AS I failed miserably...I need reviews to make sure I know what common mistakes I do and I am writing chapter one of "As time goes by" Hopefully it will be up at the end of the week.**

Cookies, pasta, tomatoes...Um oh and a surprised to anyone that reviews...and yes those things she said, they are true, that is my opinion on american GOVERNMENT not the people...review...pwease?


End file.
